elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Elvendoodler/Storyboard: Unblock My Magic
Hello all, I'm back at it again with my self-indulgent fan content! This time I'm showing off a storyboard I did for my final project this past semester. Warning for those who are sensitive to foul language, Ightan does drop an f-bomb near the end. Pre-Storyboard Summary Emily brought Ightan to Elvendale, however, Ightan ended up getting separated from the group, causing her to become injured. Thankfully, a kind Faun named Daesie came along and, with the help of Gosling, brought Ightan back to her home, where she was healed thanks to Daesie's friend Clyde. Ightan spends a day or two with Daesie, getting a taste of life in Thyenabelle'*'. Later Daesie receives a message from Farran asking about Ightan, and so Daesie takes Ightan back and reunites her with the Elvensquad. While off alone with each other, Ightan asks Emily about Cronan, and so Emily takes them to the Shimmering Wood. Here they run into Rosalyn on Sapphire, who says Cronan left to visit his aunt Incinerae. Emily and Ightan make their way to the Phoenix Range, finding a huge fortress built into and incorporating the volcanic range around it. There they get into a quick scuffle with Celosia, which is then ended by Katran, who is followed by Incinerae and Cronan. As Incinerae and Katran talk with Emily, Ightan and Cronan go off to wander the halls together. There they find portraits of all of Incinerae's previous apprentices, but one looks strikingly familiar to Ightan. Upon closer inspection, Ightan exclaims that the woman in the portrait is her mother'**'. A confused Cronan follows an equally confused Ightan back to where Emily is talking with Incinerae, Ightan explains her discovery and reveals'***' that her ears had grown to be the size of an elf's. Emily brings up the point about magic, to which Incinerae brings up Ightan's father's name on a whim. Incinerae then states that due to circumstance, Ightan's magic has been blocked, and she needs to be in the presence of the guardians of Fire and Wind in order to get it unblocked. Emily and Ightan meet back up with the Elvensquad. Emily catches the elves up on what has just happened, and they all go off to the Elvenstar tree. Which brings us to the start of this storyboard. Notes *'''A town populated primarily by Fauns and Taurians. It's located on the opposite side of the Emerald mountains in relation to Cronan's fortress. It's one of the many non-elven territories he has control over. ''**'Cinder Phoenixflame '''***'Ightan started wearing a headscarf upon waking up at Daesie's when she discovered her ears began changing. She had not taken it off until this point.'' Storyboard Azari takes the lead as the group walks along the giant branch. Aira, with the use of her magic, bounds ahead. "Azzy, how much further is this place Incinerae told us about?" Emily asks. "Not much further Em!" Azari calls over her shoulder, the shape of a treehouse fading into view. "Only a few more minutes, then we can get Ightan's magic unblocked." Ightan side eyes one of her ears. Bringing up a hand she pushes a branch out of her way. "So, is there any way to tell what magic I'll have?" "I'm sorry, but there really isn't." Naida softly answers from behind. Ightan slowed to a stop to listen to the water elf explain. "When two elves of different elements have a child, it's a near half-and-half chance the child will either have one magic or the other." As Naida continued, Ightan felt herself grow increasingly anxious. From what little experience she had with magic, Ightan wanted no part in it. "There is a possibility you'll get neither of your parents' magic, but that's incredibly rare." Ightan's ears fall and she averts her gaze. Deep down she hoped that she would be lucky and have no magic, because at least then she wouldn't have a constant reminder of her parents. But she knew that only Emily would understand that wish. Ightan turned with a sigh and began the hike up the final stretch, but stopped when she felt a hand gently grab her shoulder. "Hey Ightan. I can imagine how nerve-wracking this must be for you." Farran said, slightly out of breath from having to catch up to Ightan. Even still, his smile remained warm and confident. "But I can promise you that magic is nothing to be---" Farran was interrupted as a bright white light shone from ahead of them. Turning her head towards the source, Ightan found herself looking at a pure white wolf, who stood on the front balcony of the treehouse's main room. The wolf leaps to the ground, quickly approaching the group. As it nears, it begins to glow again, this time turning into an elf, the one they presumed to be called Lumia. "Who are you?" She asks, her expression stern, but otherwise unreadable. "Why have you sought me out?" Ightan and Emily shift nervously, neither able to come up with an explanation. "Hi! You must be Lumia! We're so glad to meet you!" Aira exclaims excitedly as she jumps in front of everyone and into a startled Lumia's face. "You see, our friend Ightan needs some help with her magic. She's never had contact with magic before and needs it unblocked---"Aira continues to explain previous events, meanwhile Lumia looks around her to Ightan and Emily. Ightan crosses her arms, attempting to keep her ears from twitching, while Emily shyly waves. As Emily does so, Lumia catches sight of her amulet. The elf's eye light up as she immediately recognizes it. "So can you help---" "Yes of course!" Lumia says with a beaming smile, cutting off Aira. "I'll just have to fetch Cyclo." Lumia leaves, and as she does, the elves all give Ightan their well wishes and make to follow Lumia. Soon it's just Emily and Ightan left. "Welp, this is it!" Emily says, putting on a cheesy grin and turning to Ightan. When Ightan turned to her, there was still a glint of doubt and fear in her eye. Emily softened of expression, letting it show how she genuinely felt. "Don't worry about it Ten, I'll be right there cheering you on." She said with a content and proud smile. "Human, you are dismissed." Both girl turned to the owner of the sudden voice. Emily's face remained mostly calm, whereas Ightan took a defensive position. Before them stood a giant blue turtle, who looked down her beak at the girls. "The guardians can talk?!" Emily said, cocking her head slightly. "Of course I can talk. And clearly YOU can hear." The turtle lifted her chin higher and narrowed her eyes further, "A thing like you has no right to be here." "And why not?" Ightan said back through gritted teeth. Emily's expression fell, she was used to people saying these things about her, but never directly at her. "It's rather simple." The water guardian answered, only seeming to address Ightan. "It's already bad enough that thing possesses the amulet of the fifth. For all that power to be in the hands of some dock-eared freak---" "OK first of all you can drop the fucking attitude---" Ightan snapped, throwing an arm out in front of Emily with her ears pinned the furthest Emily had ever seen. The water guardian recoiled, and in an irritated tone replied. "Don't you dare pin your ears at me you disgraceful---" "Cory that's quite enough." A lion with a mane of fire ran up to join them. "Leave these cubs alone, they have every right to be here." The turtle, Cory, wrinkled her nose at the lion as he walked past. He quickly introduced himself, then beckoned Emily and Ightan to walk with him. "Don't you girls mind Cory. That old turtle acts tough, but she's hardly someone to get worked up over." Characters Ightan Human Redraw.png|Ightan 5_Emily_Hybrids.png|Emily 5-Farran Hybrids.png|Farran 5_Aira_Hybrids.png|Aira 5_Azari_Hybrids.png|Azari 5_Naida_Hybrids.png|Naida Lumia_Guardian of Light_Transparent.png|Lumia Cory Transparent.png|Cory Rowan.png|Rowan Category:Blog posts